Goodbye Father, Hello Father
by KurenaiYuuki
Summary: Arthur, no longer able to stand Francis' cheating ways up and leaves with divorce papers on the table. He leaves behind his twin sons, Matthew and Alfred. Years later as the boys turn 16, Arthur returns with another child in tow named Hong Kong.
1. Prologue: Bye Bye Papa

Goodbye Father, Hello Father: A Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfic

A/N: First to my other long lost readers from my other stories. They are not forgotten…well the ones that were deleted needed to go, but my beta is doing her best so they will be updated soon…even if I'm not feeling the love from Naruto/Inuyasha x-overs or Oban anymore

Although the original idea for this came from some fanart I saw in an AMV. Where Arthur was kneeling down and little Alfred was hugging him and little Matthew was running to Arthur with France walking behind him.

Summary: Arthur, no longer able to stand Francis' cheating ways up and leaves with divorce papers on the table. He leaves behind his twin sons, Matthew and Alfred. Years later as the boys turn 16, Arthur returns with another child in tow named Hong Kong. Yet Francis is now married to Glibert, who's brought along his brother Ludwig.

Warnings: Slash, Slash and more Slash. Mpreg

Pairings: Canada/Russia, America/Japan, England/France, Hong Kong/S. Korea, Prussia/France, Romano/Spain, N. Italy/Germany, Lithuania/Poland

*****EDIT July 4th 2010: changed Feliciano to Lovino in this chapter since it seemed more appropriate*****

Prologue: Bye Bye Papa.

Arthur stared at the sleeping forms of his boys from their doorway. He couldn't take them with him, he knew that. He couldn't go from hotel to hotel with two small children. But he had to leave; he couldn't stay here any longer with Francis. He cringed at the thought of his husband. He was probably in the bed of another man, or maybe it was a woman this time. Whatever the case, he couldn't stay and know while he slept alone in bed that the man he loved was being unfaithful. Arthur slowly approached the bed in which his beautiful twin boys slept. They were seven and it was easy to tell who they took after. Alfred took after him without the thick eyebrows and his darling Matthew did look like Francis with his long golden locks, but luckily he didn't have Francis' personality. His little Matthew was shy and adorable.

Arthur gently leaned down and kissed his boy's foreheads. He then stood up and placed a letter on the night stand next to their beds and left the room. As he closed the door he whispered, "Goodbye. Love you, boys."

His suitcases were by the door and there was still no sign of Francis. Lovino, Francis' younger brother, was sitting at the table in their kitchen looking at Arthur with bored eyes. "Shouldn't you wait until the bastard gets home so you can chew him out then leave?" asked Lovino.

Arthur shook his head, "Then Francis would try and convince me that everything is fine and we would make up. It would just go in a vicious circle."

"At least take the boys with you," pleaded the brown-haired Italian. "The wine bastard doesn't deserve them."

"I can't. Going from hotel to hotel is no way for them to live for now even if I do have enough money. They are the stars in my life and they love their father dearly. I know I will hurt them doing this, but I can't stay. If I do that wine bastard will only hurt me even more." Arthur picked up his suitcases. "Thank you for watching them until he gets home."

"I'd do anything for them despite them being related to that damn bastard."

"Just watch over them for me and tell them I love them."

The Italian nodded as the Brit, with tears in his eyes, left. He shut the door quietly behind him, leaving behind on the table a manila envelope that read in bold black letters **DIVORCE**.

Lovino sighed when the door closed behind Arthur. His damn brother had driven the Brit away for the final time. If Francis was surprised when he returned home then he'd eat 10 bowls of the horrible plain pasta Feliciano made when they were out of tomatoes. It was going to be a long night for the Italian.

The next morning, Francis Bonnefoy returned to his humble home feeling very happy and satisfied. He'd had a nice meal with his latest catch- a beautiful Hungarian woman who could scream like there was no tomorrow. As he closed the front door, he noticed the light was on in the kitchen at the end of the hall. Maybe Arthur, that silly tea drinker had forgotten to turn it off. When he entered the kitchen, however, he found his very tired-looking younger brother.

"Lovi', what are you doing here?"

"Babysitting the boys what else ya bastard," replied his brother, as he sipped from the cup of coffee in his hand.

"Why? Where's Arthur?"

Lovino bored gestured to the envelope on the table. Curious, Francis picked it up only to drop it when he saw the big bold words on the front. "D-Divorce? Arthur's divorcing me? Whatever for?"

"Read it, asshole," grumbled Lovino, he hated dealing with his older brother he never did figure out how his idiot twin could stand the wine drinking bastard.

Francis slowly opened the envelope and read the letter that he pulled out. As he read, his face turned whiter and whiter. "He's leaving everything in the house to me. He wants nothing."

"But why did he leave!" Francis asked his brother

Having enough of his brother's obliviousness to the current problem Lovino said, "Because you keep fucking cheating on him!

"But he never seemed to mind before," said Francis, confused.

"That's because he loved you, no matter what you did you damn bastard! You were breaking his heart too many times. That's why he left."

"He didn't take the boys with him…." Francis murmured, more to himself than to Lovino

"Of course he didn't! They're too damn attached to you."

"But why didn't he wait until I got home or when the boys woke up?"

"You really are oblivious about other people's feelings, aren't you brother?"

"I am not!"

"You're sounding like a child. Fine, you want to know? He told me because it would have made it harder for him to give you the papers. To why he didn't wait until morning is because you would whisk him off his feet after you've come home still smelling of your latest conquest making him feel like that you still loved him. Now I need to be getting home to Feliciano before the idiot starts to worry."

Lovino then left his brother standing alone in the kitchen. Francis didn't move until Lovino slammed the front door rather loudly, making him wince.

"Papa?"

Francis looked up to see Alfred and Matthew out of bed, entering the kitchen. Matthew was crying as Alfred pulled him along by the hand. Francis noticed there was a letter in Matthew's hand. Alfred was looking at him strangely. His normally goofy son was glaring at him.

"What's wrong boys? Matthew, mon cheri, why are you crying?"

"Because Daddy's gone," relied Alfred as Matthew clung to him.

"No, he isn't. He's just gone to the store for tea."

"No, he hasn't. Daddy's gone because of you," shouted little Alfred, on the verge of tears as he brandished the letter that Arthur had left.

Francis grabbed the paper out of his son's hands.

_Dear Alfred and Matthew, _

_I'm so sorry my boys, but I have to leave. I know you won't be able to understand why now. Things are just not working out with your papa. I love you boys dearly, and I'm sorry I can't take you with me. Alfred look after Matthew and both of you be careful_

_~Love Daddy _

Francis world crashed around him as he read the letter. Arthur really was gone, and he wasn't coming back. He looked down at his boys. Matthew was still hiding behind Alfred, crying as Alfred glared at him. He kneeled down and took his boys into his arms. Matthew turned and clung to his father while Alfred started crying and hitting Francis in the chest. He would do everything he could for his boys now that Arthur was gone.

End Prologue

A/n: Next chapter will be out when my beta's real life slows down. I could use an extra beta though so if anyone wants to beta this, maybe an original on fictionpress, and some old and horribly written Naruto/Inuaysha and Oban stories drop me a line. Review pretty please


	2. Chapter 1: Hello Papa

A/n: Finally I updated. Been very busy with my mom starting chemo soon to keep the nasty cancer in her gut from spreading again and yesterday was my 18th birthday. Also I touched up the first chapter and replaced Feliciano with Lovino since it seemed more appropriate. Now everyone thank my brothers girlfriend Melissa for editing this since my other beta's life is swamped by her two summer jobs. Yayz for having an English major in the family now. If there are any mistakes left tell and I'll fix them. ENJOY! Happy Alfred's Birthday!

Warnings: implied mpreg

Chapter one: Hello Papa

Francis Bonnefoy sat at the kitchen table alone. His boy's were still at school. Though knowing Alfred he wouldn't be home for a while. Matthew was quite, shy and rather predictable. He sighed, the school had sent him the boys reports cards early. He would have to thank the secretary Elizaveta for doing that again. He looked down at Alfred's it was mostly low B's, a C, and two A's in phys. Ed and history. He wasn't failing. No, not yet, Alfred saved that for later in the year like he did every year.

He then turned his attention to Matthew's report card. It was straight A's. The younger of the twins did nothing but hide in his room and study. Francis couldn't remember the last time Matthew had friends over despite his Russian transplant boyfriend Ivan and the Finnish boy he would hang out with. As for Alfred the only reason he was probably getting an A in at least one class other than Phys. Ed was thanks to his boyfriend Kiku Honda who had moved to the states from Japan. The boy had been a God send for Francis. It had been like pulling teeth to get Alfred to do any work in school. He always hated parent teacher conferences when they were small when they asked where their other father was. He never knew how to answer.

Even after nine years Francis didn't hate Arthur for what he did. He just wished he had at least left a phone number for him to call so the boys could at least see the person who had given birth to them. Instead he had disappeared off the face of the planet. At one point he had hired a private investigator to find him so he could get Matthew out of his room. He loved his children and had tried to give them as much attention as he could, but he worked most days and some nights so he rarely spent time with them when they were still small children. Francis did feel bad about pawning them off on his younger twin brothers Feliciano and Lovino when he couldn't handle them or when he was working.

"Hey why are you so sad? You should be happy because the one with all the awesomeness is here!"

Francis looked up to see his new husband standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He had met Gilbert a few years earlier, but they had only been married two years spontaneously after a trip to Vegas much to the angry rants and screaming from Alfred when he was told the news. Matthew on the other hand was apparently terrified of his new step father's brash and loud demeanor. When Gilbert was home from work Matthew would stay in his room or go hide out at Ivan's."

"Report cards," muttered Francis as he gestured to the papers in front of him.

Gilbert snatched the papers from the table and stared at them, "Maple Syrup's grades are almost as awesome as I am. The idiots are nowhere near awesome."

Francis slightly cringed at nicknames his husband at picked out for his children. Maple Syrup was the only thing that Gilbert knew that Matthew liked and appreciated it greatly when Gilbert bought some imported from Canada. Those were the only times he saw his son truly smile. As for Alfred, he and Gilbert would never get along.

At that exact moment he heard the slam of the front door and the stamping of feet up the stairs to the second floor and the slamming of a bedroom door. Alfred must be home. The front door then opened again and voices could be heard. Kiku, Matthew, Ivan, a Lithuanian named Toris, and a 10 year old Korean boy named Yong Soo who Matthew babysat entered the kitchen.

"Welcome home Mathieu."

"H-Hi papa. I-I hope you don't mind…" stuttered Matthew gesturing to their guests.

"Of course not your friends can come over."

"Hey congrats Maple Syrup for your awesome report card, it almost beat my awesomeness," hollered Gilbert as he slapped Matthew on the back.

Matthew yelped and hid behind his rather tall boyfriend Ivan.

"So who would like to explain to me why Alfred stomped upstairs like Mussolini marching on Rome?"

"He had a rather bad day." whispered the Lithuanian Toris

"A bad day?" asked Francis wondering what had happened this time

"Someone was picking on Matthew so he beat them up and got three weeks of detentions."

Francis sighed, Matthew had always been picked on for his small size, but Alfred would defend him no matter the cost, "How bad is the damage?"

"A couple of indented lockers. As for the person, Jose he has several stitches, a broken nose, and many bruises, da," replied the Russian Ivan.

Well, it wasn't as bad as Francis had thought. It could have been much worse. Jose must have mistaken Matthew for Alfred again. "Well, since you're all here why don't you have dinner with us tonight?"

"We don't want to impose Francis-san," said Kiku as he bowed.

"It's no problem. I have the day off today so we can all have a nice meal. Gilbert darling why don't you call your brother while I get Feliciano and Lovino, Feliciano would just love to cook some pasta."

Twenty minutes later his younger twin brothers had arrived, Lovino had brought his boyfriend Antonio and Gilbert's younger brother Ludwig had arrived and was now awkwardly standing in the kitchen trying to figure out how to help Feliciano. Francis could see that the German had a crush on his Italian younger brother. Gilbert was lounging in the living room with his bird Gilbird sitting on his head. Matthews snow white dog Kumajirou sat on the floor asleep while Alfred's cat gray Tony started at the bird with a hungry look in its eyes. Both were gifts from Arthur for their boys 6th birthday and they treasured them greatly.

As for the food they were making it was turning out to be a mixture of French, Italian, Spanish, and German. His younger brother was making some form of pasta and pizza, Antonio was making a soup using certain nether regions of a bull, while Ludwig seemed to be cutting up a large amount of potatoes. Francis sometimes enjoyed the times with his mismatched family was together. He found it amazing how different Ludwig was from his older brother although he supposed that could be attributed to them being separated when their parents divorced.

It had taken an hour and half for all the food to be ready and by then he had a slightly rowdy group of teenagers. Alfred's friend a Grecian named Heracles and a Polish boy –or was he a girl named Feliks had joined them along with a Swiss named Vash. Who seemed to have an affinity for knives as Francis learned when he nearly nailed Alfred in the head with one when he finally appeared form his bedroom. They had been in the middle of eating - Francis trying to control Alfred's appetite only to have a fork nearly miss his face as his son yelled, "Shut up you wine drinking bastard!" while Matthew tried to calm down his brother so he wouldn't choke- when the doorbell rang.

"Oh that must be Tino," whispered Matthew remembering his finish friend.

"ITS UNLOCKED!" yelled Alfred once he swallowed his food.

They all heard the front door open and the shut and then the sound of footsteps. Francis and his sons looked up expecting to see the blond Finnish boy grinning at them as he hung off his Swedish boyfriends arm, but they didn't. Instead they saw Arthur holding the hand of a young Asian child with rather thick eye brows.

All hell then broke loose.

A/n: So was this chapter enjoyable? The chapters are going to be getting much longer since I have the tendency to like long chapters. It'll be up maybe next week depending on how fast I type and how draining volunteering at the local rehab center is and how fast my brother's girlfriend can edit. I'll also probably have to explain to her what mpreg is… Reviews and criticism welcome because I know I need it. Feliciano


	3. Chapter 2: Confronting Papa

A/n: Okay thank you to those who reviewed, faved, and alerted. This would have been up yesterday but there was a little problem when my brother's girlfriend sent it back. It was in a file for a mac and well I've got windows (damn my brother for having a mac). So she fixed it and here it is. Hope its suitable. Next chapter if life goes according to plan and I can stop being ADD and lazy will be out next week.

Disclaimer: Don't own hetalia but wish I did.

********Edit*********** Changed the Japanese word for father to the mandarin chinese word for father which I hope is the right word.

Chapter two: Confronting Papa

Alfred and Matthew stared at their birth father. Matthew suddenly stood up and ran to his birth father crying, "Daddy!" as he flung his arms around Arthur. He sobbed into his long lost father's chest hugging him as if he would never let go.

Alfred on the other hand had a different reaction than his younger twin. He slowly stood up from his seat hands fisted, posture rigid, and his head slightly bowed so that his eyes couldn't be seen.

"Al-kun?" whispered Kiku sensing that something was terribly wrong with his boyfriend put a hand on his Alfred's arm. Alfred shook it off and advance toward his father who was returning Matthews hug who was whispering sorry over and over to his sobbing son. When Alfred reached his father, Arthur looked up smiling and opening one of his arms so Alfred could hug his father. Instead Alfred pulled back his arm and punched Arthur in the face sending him to the floor Matthew falling with him with a scream.

"HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE!" screamed Alfred as he attacked his father once Matthew got up off the floor.

"Al stop!" screamed Matthew as he tried to pull his brother off their father only to be pushed back by his brother, "IVAN!"

Hearing his name, Matthew's boyfriend Ivan stood up from the table and picked Alfred up by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him off Arthur who was now sporting a bloody nose and a nasty black eye

"Papa!" yelled the Asian boy as he ran over to Arthur.

Alfred just stared at the boy as the tall Russian held him off the ground. He managed to pull out of the Russian's slacking grasp and raced out of the kitchen and up to his room.

"Al-kun!" yelled Kiku as he raced after his boyfriend hoping to be able to stop him from destroying his room.

"C-come on guys I think we should go," said Toris as he and the rest of Alfred and Matthew's friends got up from the table and quickly filled out of the kitchen followed by Ludwig, Antonio, Feliciano, and Lovino

"Well that was absolutely awesomely priceless!" yelled Gilbert laughing from his spot at the table as Matthew helped Arthur sit up as the young boy clung to him. Francis simply stared from his seat as Matthew helped his father into the living room to lie on the couch. Coming out of his trance he got up and pulled an ice pack from the freezer and wrapped it in a towel and brought it over to Arthur who took it nodding to his former husband. Matthew seeing that his parents wanted to talk left the room taking the small boy that had come with Arthur by the hand after Arthur had told him to go with Matthew.

Matthew took the boy upstairs to his room as he was followed by Ivan. When he reached his room he saw that Kiku was sitting outside Alfred's door.

"He locked it," whispered Kiku as he winced hearing something shatter behind the door

"He'll calm down eventually," said Matthew sadly as Kiku went with them into his room. Yong Soo was already sitting on Matthew's bed holding Kumajiro in his arms.

"Fighting was invented in Korea!" exclaimed Yong Soo at the sight of Matthew and the others.

"Of course Yong Soo," replied Matthew tired as he sat on the bed next to the Korean. Kumajiro looked up and moved into Matthew's lap while Tony who must have followed them was rubbing around his legs. He then looked up at the boy who had come with Arthur who had stayed by the door, "What's your name?"

"Xing," replied the boy in a quiet voice. Matthew found him to be absolutely adorable with his long black hair pulled into a pony tail. His bangs nearly covered his eyes but they couldn't hide his rather busy eyebrows.

Yong Soo jumped down from the bed and walked over to the small boy as if sizing him up before dragging him back over to the bed to sit by Matthew. Once on the bed Xing looked up at Matthew, "Is my papa going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine. Do you know why you've come here?"

"Because fuqin died."

"Why have you come back Arthur?" asked Francis feeling very tired and old

"I didn't know where else to go with Xing."

"Xing. That boy you came with."

"Y-yes. He's my son. There was no way I could stay in China."

"You went to china?" exclaimed France, why on earth had his former husband gone so far.

"I-I didn't go there at first. I went to San Francisco where I met Yao. H-he was visiting his sister who owned the shop where I was working. I-I fell in love with him I went with him back to China. W-we eventually married and had little Xing."

"What happened to this Yao?" asked Francis feeling very jealous.

"When Xing was six Yao was diagnosed with a rare lung cancer. I supposed it was to be expected from all the air pollution in Beijing. They were able to remove it and he went through chemo, but it came back in his spine. He went through chemo again and medication but it only worked for so long. We did everything for him. H-h-he died three months ago."

"So why did you come back here?" Francis asked his tone harsher than he mean it to be, making Arthur wince visibly.

"I-I didn't know where else to go to be honest." Replied Arthur who looked like he was about to cry. "I had never gotten along with Yao's family in China and they were threatening to take Xing away from me so I came here. I wanted to see the boys."

At that Francis lost it, "You wanted to see them after just up and leaving them without a word! You never even called not even to wish them a happy birthday you bloody fucking tea drinker!"

"I-I tried many times…"

"Trying doesn't count. Do you know what it's like raising a child who hates you and one who rarely speaks! It took me five months to get Mathieu to speak to me again and Alfred even longer! Every night Matthieu would cry for you. When I tried to hug him and tell him it would be okay Alfred would hit me over and over."

"I-I'm sorry Francis."

"No I don't think you are or you wouldn't have left you like you did."

"YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME A FUCKING CHOICE YOU FUCKING WINE DRINKING WOMANIZING BASTARD!" Arthur screamed as tears burst from his eyes as he threw the ice pack that he had been using hitting Gilbert in the face. Arthur was breathing hard close to hyperventilating, "Do you realize that every time I lay in our bed alone I knew you were off with another conquest. You cheated on me so many times were dating and yet I stayed with you because I loved you. I know you cheated on me while I was pregnant with the twins and I still loved you and even when I was with Yao and when I was pregnant with Xing I still loved you."

Francis stared at Arthur wide eyed as Gilbert was grumbling about it not being awesome to be hit in the head with an ice pack. When he had been with Arthur he had never been able to just be with him. Sex only with Arthur couldn't satisfy him. He loved the thrill of searching for another person for one night stand. Arthur had yelled at him about it when they had been dating but he had smoothed it over. He had never considered how Arthur felt about him cheating. Francis had assumed that Arthur was okay with having an open marriage.

"I'm sorry Artie."

"Ha!" laughed Arthur wiping the tears from his eyes, "Your sorry now nine years later! That's rich! You always were an oblivious bastard wine drinker." Arthur then stopped up stepping away from Francis and Gilbert who was now glaring at him, "The only mistake I made was not taking the boys with me. I truly regret that now."

Arthur then left the room and went the stairs quickly followed by Francis.

"You're papa died?" questioned Matthew as Xing leaned against his shoulder

"Of a big bad disease, he was tired and sick all the time. He almost lost his hair."

Matthew then realized that Xing was talking about cancer. His father had died of cancer.

"So you came here."

"Uh-huh because oba-san wanted to take me away from papa, she had never liked papa."

"So this is where you went sweetie," said Arthur as he came in the room.

"Papa!" squealed Xing as he jumped off the bed and ran over to his father who picked up the rather small boy, "We're you good for your big brother."

"Yes!"

"Yong Soo why don't you take Xing down stairs he must be hungry." Matthew said as he pushed the Korean off the bed who tugged the Chinese boy out of the room leaving Matthew, Arthur, Kiku, Ivan, and Francis and Gilbert who had trailed in after the younger boys had left.

"How are you feeling daddy?" asked Matthew from his bed

"Alfred has one heck of a punch."

"He's had practice," Matthew grumbled as Arthur sat on the bed next to him. Matthew looked up at the man who gave birth to him, "Why did you leave?"

"Because of your father sweetie I couldn't stand all his people on the side."

"You mean he was cheating on you?" Matthew asked as he glared at Francis who was leaning against the door frame not pleased

"Yes…I'm sorry I had to tell you, but I just couldn't stay."

"Why didn't you take me with you?"

"Because I had no idea where I was going, besides I knew you loved your father."

"I'd rather have gone with you than stay here." Mumbled Matthew here he was only bullied.

"I-I'm sorry for leaving Mattie."

"I've forgiven you daddy. You're staying now right."

"We'll we just flew in today so we don't have a hotel…"

"Perfect you can stay here."

"Matthieu," growled Francis at the boy already deciding that Arthur could stay.

"What? They don't have anywhere else to go and could you live with yourself if you threw little Xing out on the street." Pleaded Matthew looking up at Francis with puppy dog eyes

Francis sighed tiredly he could never deny his son when he looked at him like that, "Fine they can use the guestroom. You might want to tell your brother though so he can have his fit now and not destroy his room a second time." Francis then left the room he desperately needed a glass of good wine.

"I'll show you to your room dad," said Matthew as he pulled his father by the hand down the hall.

"Matthew-san I'll check on Al-kun." Kiku said following them out of the room.

"Be careful," replied Matthew before he pulled Arthur into the guest bedroom.

Kiku nodded as he knocked on Alfred's door. When there was no response he opened the door to find that the room was a complete disaster. Drawers had been pulled out and thrown on the floor a lamp was knocked over and everything that had been on the night stand and desks was on the floor. Amongst the disaster was Alfred leaning against his bed clutching something to his chest.

"Al-kun." Whispered Kiku as he entered the room and made his way around the mess on the floor until he sat down next to Alfred.

"Why did he leave us," whispered Alfred sounding like lost child. He pulled his arms away to look at the picture he was holding. It was of him, Arthur, Francis, and Matthew when they were little and were sitting on the swing in the backyard with Kumajirou and Tony trying to jump up. Arthur and Francis were holding a story book and reading it to them.

"He probably had his reasons." Replied Kiku has he rubbed Alfred's back knowing full well from being in Matthews room what those reasons were.

"Doesn't matter." mumbled Alfred setting the picture down as he pulled his knees up. "I'll never forgive him ever."

"Your brother did."

Alfred picked up his head and glared at the door, "Yeah well he's too damn forgiving."

"Matthew-kun invited him to stay since they didn't have anywhere else to go."

"He did WHAT!" screamed Alfred

Before Kiku could stop him Alfred had jumped up and raced from the room.

Matthew pulled Arthur into the guest bedroom and sat on the bed as his father admired the room.

"He put up new wallpaper," whispered Arthur, remembering the old horribly olive green color that use to occupy the walls of the guest bedroom only to be replaced by a soft blue. "He used my favorite color."

"Papa missed you when you left. He took on two jobs and had Feliciano or Lovino watch us. He tried to spend time with us but he was always so busy. I remember he got frustrated with us -because Al wouldn't never listen to him and I wouldn't come out of my room- he would drink. He just sat downstairs and drank for hours on end. Sometimes he would start screaming in French. One time he smashed the TV in with a lamp." Explained Matthew as Arthur sat next to him

"Matthew I'm so sorry I left!" cried Arthur embracing his son, "Did he ever hurt you to."

"No he never hurt us. When he got like that I would call uncle Feli' and he would come pick us up and takes us to his house leaving Lovino to knock some sense into him."

"I shouldn't have left. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Of course. Now that I know that papa kept cheating on you I can understand why you left? I don't know if Al will ever forgive you."

"You bastard!"

Matthew and Arthur jumped when Alfred stormed into the room slamming the door open. Matthew jumped in front of Arthur his arms wide protecting their father from Alfred

"Al stop! Calm down please!" begged Matthew as Alfred stalked towards them until Arthur was backed up against the wall with Matthew in front of him

"Out of the way Mattie the bastard doesn't deserve to be here."

"He's out father of course he deserves to be here!"

"He fucking abandoned us! How can you so easily forgive him?" yelled Alfred slamming his fist on the dresser causing Arthur and Matthew to flinch

"Because Papa drove him away! Papa was cheating on him!" screamed Matthew as tears streamed down his face, "Papa kept cheating on him that's why he left."

Alfred stared wide eyes at Arthur as his fist dropped back to his side, "What? Is it ture?"

"Yes," whispered Arthur as he moved around Matthew. "I couldn't take it anymore so I had to leave."

"But why didn't you take us?"

"You love Francis. I couldn't just pull you away from him and take you boys cross country. Will you ever forgive me Alfred?"

"No. No I won't. Neither will I forgive that wine drinking bastard." Alfred turned and began to make his way out of the room, "Tell him that I've gone to stay at Kiku's for awhile."

Alfred then slammed the door leaving Matthew and Arthur alone in an uncomfortable silent. Arthur then screamed and hit the wall with his fist tears streaming down his face as he kept hitting the wall repeatedly. Matthew sighed; he would have to go to Kiku's later to talk to Alfred and he would probably have to have Ludwig his step-uncle come fix the wall that was now indented from Arthur hitting it repeatedly. He slipped down and sat next to his father who was leaning against the wall his face hiding in his knees.

"Don't worry dad. Alfred will eventually come around. It will just take time."

When Francis had escaped downstairs to find a drink he hadn't expected to come face to face with the tiny boy that Arthur had brought with him sitting at his table. He did look like Arthur despite the obvious Asian heritage. The boy was surprisingly chatting adamantly with his husband Gilbert. Despite his husbands aloof and somewhat intimidating demeanor he was great with kids. They had talked about having a child together Alfred and Matthew were enough he didn't want anymore. Well for now he didn't want any more children.

"They're you are frenchie." Said Gilbert upon noticing Francis

"Hello Gilbert." Replied Francis kissing his husband on the lips before sitting down, the boy was staring at him.

"So what's your name?" asked Francis curiously. He may have been angry at Matthew for deciding that his former husband could stay here, but he couldn't be angry at the kid.

"Xing." Replied the boy softly

"How old are you?"

"I'm nine. Are you Francis?"

"Yes, I'm Francis."

"My papa told me lots of stories about you."

"Really? What did he tell you?"

"He told me how he still loved you but he also loved my fuqin."

"He did?" Francis knew this from earlier when Arthur had explained things to them but it still confused him.

"Uh-huh. Papa told me how amazing you were, how you swept him off his feet and pr-pra-proposed to him. He even told me about my big brothers."

"Fuqin would get mad at papa for telling me sometimes, but papa would always say that he loved him and you equally and he sometimes wished that that if things had been different that he would have stayed."

End Chapter two

A/n Hope this was enjoyable. If there is anything that needs to be fixed just let me know. Next chapter will be out in either next week or when I'm stuck on Nantucket in two weeks. If there are anything wrong with ages let me know


End file.
